This invention relates to accumulation conveyors, and is specifically directed to an actuator assembly for urging the drive belt into engagement with the conveying rollers of individual zones so as to control the movement of articles located on the upper conveying surface defined by the conveying rollers.
Reference will now be made in detail to the present preferred embodiment of the invention, an example of which is illustrated in the accompanying drawings.